Chapter 4: Will, N and Night
Will woke in a some what dark room. He felt a small weight on his head. He moset to tuch his eye, but pain prevented him from getting verry far. Will let out a yelp of pain. "Its alright young Psychic. I am Natu, I will be your eyes." '' The small weight, now identifyed as a Natu, said calmly. '''May I call you Natie?' ''Will reasponded mentaly. He was seak, but his powers were not faulting. ''"I don't see the problum with that." ''Natie coeed proudly. (Natie, lvl. 5. Bashful.) N stired at the sound of a Pokemon talking to someone elce, and a flash of white. Rubbing his eyes he got up and turned on the light. He was quite surprised to see a young boy sitting there, with a Natu on his head. He was even more surprised to see the bloddy mess that was in place of his left eye. He screamed for help in fear. This kis was injured, and clearly very frightened. Will flinched at the light, whimpering in pain at the suden movement. He was somewhat surprised to find himself in a childs play room. He was even more surprised when a older man with short green hair walked up and picked him up. "N who is this child?" The man asked stirnly. N knew he wasn't suposed to et anyone in. N shook his head. "I don't know Daddy. He just appeared. He seams to be quite hurt, and scared. He's got a nice pokemon, they seem to talk more or less mentaly. Can we take care of him?" N asked bravely as Zoah walked up. His father sighed and nodded. He knew better than to upset his son. Will whimpered as he was caried to antother room, were he was aproched by two men in lab coats. The quickly got to work pulling open his eye and examening it closely. "It seams like the damage was done by countering psychic powers. Like an interupted attack maybe. It's all split up, like cells. I'm not certan, but it's unlikely he will ever see from this eye again. The gash on his eye will heal, but requires stiches." One of the men said, turning to N's father. N's father nodded than paused. "Give him a chance to heal. I'm sure this one and N will be able to retrain the eye." He said pointing to Natie. "Alright, we should keep him here over night. Will he be deamed N's brother?" The other one asked and N's father nodded. "Give this to him." Will whispered reaching for the Memory cube. "It's a gift." N's father nodded and took the cube. Not knowing what it was, he assumed it was harmless. Night smiled as she walked with her guard to her house. They had been visiting a festival in the town over and now were on thire way home. Night had waist length wight hair, light blue eyes, and a small nose. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. She also had on a silver necklace with a diamond and a pearl on it. In her arms was a small Eevee that she had one and named Espie in her arms. (Espie, lvl. 5. Impish) On her head was a small Torchic that she had named Blaze. Blaze had a few scars on her wings due to abuse of the fair. Night had been very upset about it. (Blaze, lvl. 5. Brave) ''"Night?" ''Espie asked looking up at the girl. Night looked down at the small pokemon. "Yah Espie?" Night asked sloing her pace. Her guard didn't notice. ''"Have you ever seen a shiny?" Espie asked smiling. ''"Those are imposily rair Espie." '' Blaze said with a small sigh. Night chuckled shaking her head. She had never seen a shiny. ''"Girl. You. Come with me." ''A small pokemon called catching her attention. It was a small Zzorua with a very large smile. ''"Quickly!" '' Night smiled and chased the small Zorua with a smile and a chuckle. Espie and Blaze sighed lightly at the girls trustingness. Night happily followed the Zorua deep into the forest. Then she was them. The group of whight haired ninjas that had surounded her and her pokemon. Before Night, Espie or Blaze could respond they were grabbed and the men dissapreared. Category:Fanfiction